Marauders
by evilchickrules
Summary: This is my first story on fanfiction.net..and its about the marauders, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. The four embark the journy together at Hogwarts, and experience a lot of fun and other things together. I hope you like this story, I might be adding a
1. Number one

**Marauders**

**This story has the characters of J.K Rowling, and most all of this is hers. There might be more characters that I make up, or different things that I put in the story. I hope you enjoy this. Thank you very much.**

**Chapter One: Arriving on the Train…**

**James Potter closed his eyes as his alarm clock went off, he mumbled and lazily smacked it hard and it fell off the dresser and onto the floor. James popped open one of his hazel eyes and stared around, his room was messy, and everything he needed was packed up and ready to go. All of a sudden the curtains of his window opened widely, and James closed his eyes really hard.**

**"Owe, why does everyone have to wake me up first…" James mumbled at his house elf.**

**"I think it's because that you're older, and your train leaves in half an hour." Squeaked Gina nicely, she bowed and ran out of the room.**

**James sat there thinking about that, and then realized what she said.**

**"OH crap!" James shrieked and got dressed hurriedly, he picked up his trunk and ran down the stairs. His owl Star Wing followed him and his mother Nita, brother Carl, and little sister Tara, were all sitting in the car as James jumped in.**

**"You got up finally…" Carl growled.**

**"Yup, well my alarm clock just went off, I don't know who put it to that time." James replied smiling around.**

**"You did Jamsie, because last night you told me that you were going to be really tired since you were going to stay up late watching your favorite TV show." Tara yawned smiling in the backseat. **

**James smiled at his mom, as she glared at him angrily.**

**"James HAROLD Potter!" Nita yelled, "I told you to go to sleep, I still need to get so many things." Nita complained as she drove down the road, speeding as she went. The muggles all went about their business; they didn't see anything that went on in the magical world. Nita stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron, and rushed inside. James, looked annoyed, he was bored already, Carl took out his cell phone, James thought it was a waste of money and time, you could just send a letter with an owl and that was it, Tara opened her dark green eyes, they were beautiful and James loved her. They were good friends, even though Tara was younger then him; they did a lot of stuff together. Nita came running back into the car and drove to the train station.**

**As she halted to a stop James, and Carl ran out of the car, and grabbed their things and ran through the barriers of platforms nine and ten. Carl smiled and walked away from James. He saw his girlfriend Sam and they hugged one another tightly and kissed. James stuck his tongue out in disgust and walked onto the train.**

**"How stupid is he, kissing a girl, god that's disgusting." James muttered to himself, as he found a compartment he threw his things on top of the compartment holder and sat back and looked around. **

**James couldn't sit down for ten minutes, he got up and walked around the train. He was bored as hell, and he knew that if he was bored, he had to entertain himself, by playing a mean trick on someone who didn't expect it. But who, there had to be somebody stupid enough that he could put a spell on. Then he saw him, he was picking up his bag and he hit his head on the stairs onto the train. James laughed and smiled evilly as he took out his wand. The greasy haired kid got up and looked around confused as he stepped onto the train he fell backwards and hit his head on the cement. **

**James burst out laughing, as did a lot of other people. The greasy haired kid looked confused and sad, and he started to cry. James even laughed more and Carl saw him.**

**"James!" Carl roared in his harsh voice.**

**"What?" James replied trying to look innocent. **

**"What's wrong?" Sam asked walking over towards James and Carl.**

**"My brother here was playing a rude trick on that boy over there, when mom told him not to!" Carl snapped at James, but held his girlfriend's hand.**

**"Oh well mom doesn't know about your little girlfriend here, should I tell her about this one? And all of the other ones you had?" James grinned and ran towards his compartment and sat there smiling.**

**Then he looked out of the window and it started to move…he knew that Carl would kill him, because their mother didn't like it when they didn't tell them things. Especially if they had a girlfriend or not, mom would ask them over and show them every single picture of Carl since he was out of the womb till now. They would laugh and make fun of him, and then they would either tell them that they should see other people, or dump him. James kind of felt sorry for Carl, because Carl thought that it was bad luck to bring home his girlfriends so he never did.**

**James smiled and thought of something to do, he really didn't have time to sit there and do nothing. Just then as he was about to get up the door of his compartment opened and a boy walked in. He was the same height as James, except he had black hair, and brown eyes. James stared at him and he stared at James.**

**"Hi… um… is it alright if I sit with you?" The boy asked.**

**"Sure if you want to, I don't have anything else do anyways." James replied and shook the boy's hand.**

**"I'm Sirius Black, what is you're name?" Sirius said lazily sitting down.**

**"James Potter, so what house do you want to go in?" James muttered yawning, he was really, really tired.**

**"Let me see, Ravenclaw is for smart people, and I'm not that smart, Hufflepuff is for nice and kind people, and I don't really like being that nice, Slytherin is for stupid dumb idiots who turn out all evil. Nope, I think I'll go in Gryffindor, they are courageous, and it's a better house then all the rest." Sirius grinned.**

**"Yeah, that's true, I don't really like much of the other houses, Gryffindor is the best house there is, besides if I'm not in Gryffindor my mom will think that I did something wrong again." James laughed, "I always do something wrong, or…ha, ha, bad."**

**"Good, I think we'll get along great." Sirius replied and the two boys started to laugh and talk about other things.**

**Chapter two: the accident across the Lake **

**James sat with Sirius and they just couldn't stop talking about everything they liked and disliked. As they were explaining to another which their favorite Quidditch team is, and why, a boy knocked on the door. Sirius got up and opened it and stared at him.**

**"Yes?" Sirius answered.**

**"Would it be alright if I sit with you two?" The boy replied, he had brown hair and blue eyes. He was a head shorter then Sirius and James, and he looked really tired and exhausted.**

**"Of course, if you want to that is." Sirius grinned and let the boy in. **

**The boy smiled at James as he walked in and sat down and put his bag down and took out a book from it. **

**"So what is your name?" James asked him.**

**"Remus Lupin and yours?" Remus muttered looking up at them from his book he was reading carefully.**

**"The names Sirius Black and his name is James Potter." Sirius laughed as he took out a bag and grinned.**

**Remus nodded at James, and James nodded at Remus, they looked at Sirius and James smiled, Remus just looked at the bag and wondered what sort of things Sirius Black had inside of there.**

**As Sirius was about to open the bag the train stopped and James, Sirius, and Remus all banged into the wall smashed up together.**

**"Owe…" James winced.**

**"My head…" Remus replied.**

**"MY BODY!" Sirius wailed.**

**Sirius was on the bottom, and with James and Remus on top of him, he was hurting really badly. Remus's head was smacked up against the wall, and James was on top of both of them, but Remus's bag flew onto his back hurting him as well.**

**They all stood up and shook and grabbed their things and walked outside, it was night time, and the clouds were musky and gray as James looked up. He wondered what was going to happen once he got into Hogwarts…and he couldn't wait. **

**"First years, this way! First years!" A woman snarled loudly into the night sky.**

**James, Sirius, and Remus all walked over towards her. She was a round and plump woman, with harsh and unfriendly eyes. The lady kept on looking away from them, and walked over to the water. James, Sirius, and Remus, and the other first years followed her down.**

**"Now, there will be four or more to a boat, now get into it now!" The lady sighed but yelled at them.**

**"What a grouch..." Sirius whispered into James's ear.**

**"Yeah, I wonder what her problem is." James laughed, and then they all jumped into a boat. **

**As they crossed onto the water, James felt the hairs of his neck stand up, he knew something was about to happen…but what? What was going to happen, that's what James kept wondering. **

**A loud noise started making the water move, James popped his head over the side to take a closer look, and as he did something pulled him in. Sirius and Remus turned around and stared as James was pulled under. Sirius yelled at the teacher to do something, while Remus sat there in shock. James felt a long spiky creature around him, he opened his eyes, and he didn't know what it was. It looked like a jelly fish, but way bigger. It almost looked like it was going to pounce and attack when someone pulled him up for air.**

**"James? James!" A voice yelled, whispered, and sometimes even spoke normally to him. James tried to open his eyes, and he didn't know why he couldn't, he knew he could, but something was holding him back.**

**"JAMES!" Sirius voice rang out, "WAKE UP!" **

**That's when James spat water out at Sirius and opened his eyes and sat up.**

**"Oh…thanks." Sirius mumbled grabbing James's hand and helping him up.**

**"No problem." James replied laughing, and him and Remus and Sirius all of the other first years followed the strict lady towards the castle. **

**"Man what happened?" Sirius asked James.**

**"I got pulled into the water." James laughed out loud.**

**"Yeah I know that!" Sirius replied, and then they stopped talking as the lady stopped in front of some doors. **

**She knocked three times, and a man opened it, he smelled bad, and had a weird look of him. A monkey sat on his shoulder and it stared at everyone. James eyed the monkey and the monkey started making noises and ran more inside.**

**"So these are the new bunch of brats that we have this year." The man growled deeply.**

**"Yes, now bring them inside and to the front doors." The lady replied and walked in and out of sight.**

**"Follow me…or else you will be expelled." The man laughed harshly, and James and Sirius both exchanged weird looks.**

**"What's up with this guy?" Sirius mumbled.**

**"I don't know but something tells me that he thinks too highly of himself, and that were some bunch of annoying brats, well I am going to make him pay for thinking that way." James laughed.**

**"You got to be kidding me James, why do you always want to get into trouble, I know I just met you, but you sound like you like getting into trouble that's all." Remus replied smiling and thinking.**

**"Well, I don't know I think it's my blood. My dad was like me, and I'm like him, I never met him, because he died trying to save many life's." James replied looking away.**

**"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Remus said putting his head down.**

**"Don't worry about it; I just know that if my dad was here now, he'd be happy I was a brat just like him." James laughed loudly.**

**They stopped as the man did, he turned around.**

**"Wait here." He snarled and walked off some where unnoticed.**

**James and Sirius and Remus all talked about their life's to each other, while everyone else just stood around talking or looking around.**


	2. Number Two

**Chapter two: the accident across the Lake **

**James sat with Sirius and they just couldn't stop talking about everything they liked and disliked. As they were explaining to another which their favorite Quidditch team is, and why, a boy knocked on the door. Sirius got up and opened it and stared at him.**

**"Yes?" Sirius answered.**

**"Would it be alright if I sit with you two?" The boy replied, he had brown hair and blue eyes. He was a head shorter then Sirius and James, and he looked really tired and exhausted.**

**"Of course, if you want to that is." Sirius grinned and let the boy in. **

**The boy smiled at James as he walked in and sat down and put his bag down and took out a book from it. **

**"So what is your name?" James asked him.**

**"Remus Lupin and yours?" Remus muttered looking up at them from his book he was reading carefully.**

**"The names Sirius Black and his name is James Potter." Sirius laughed as he took out a bag and grinned.**

**Remus nodded at James, and James nodded at Remus, they looked at Sirius and James smiled, Remus just looked at the bag and wondered what sort of things Sirius Black had inside of there.**

**As Sirius was about to open the bag the train stopped and James, Sirius, and Remus all banged into the wall smashed up together.**

**"Owe…" James winced.**

**"My head…" Remus replied.**

**"MY BODY!" Sirius wailed.**

**Sirius was on the bottom, and with James and Remus on top of him, he was hurting really badly. Remus's head was smacked up against the wall, and James was on top of both of them, but Remus's bag flew onto his back hurting him as well.**

**They all stood up and shook and grabbed their things and walked outside, it was night time, and the clouds were musky and gray as James looked up. He wondered what was going to happen once he got into Hogwarts…and he couldn't wait. **

**"First years, this way! First years!" A woman snarled loudly into the night sky.**

**James, Sirius, and Remus all walked over towards her. She was a round and plump woman, with harsh and unfriendly eyes. The lady kept on looking away from them, and walked over to the water. James, Sirius, and Remus, and the other first years followed her down.**

**"Now, there will be four or more to a boat, now get into it now!" The lady sighed but yelled at them.**

**"What a grouch..." Sirius whispered into James's ear.**

**"Yeah, I wonder what her problem is." James laughed, and then they all jumped into a boat. **

**As they crossed onto the water, James felt the hairs of his neck stand up, he knew something was about to happen…but what? What was going to happen, that's what James kept wondering. **

**A loud noise started making the water move, James popped his head over the side to take a closer look, and as he did something pulled him in. Sirius and Remus turned around and stared as James was pulled under. Sirius yelled at the teacher to do something, while Remus sat there in shock. James felt a long spiky creature around him, he opened his eyes, and he didn't know what it was. It looked like a jelly fish, but way bigger. It almost looked like it was going to pounce and attack when someone pulled him up for air.**

**"James? James!" A voice yelled, whispered, and sometimes even spoke normally to him. James tried to open his eyes, and he didn't know why he couldn't, he knew he could, but something was holding him back.**

**"JAMES!" Sirius voice rang out, "WAKE UP!" **

**That's when James spat water out at Sirius and opened his eyes and sat up.**

**"Oh…thanks." Sirius mumbled grabbing James's hand and helping him up.**

**"No problem." James replied laughing, and him and Remus and Sirius all of the other first years followed the strict lady towards the castle. **

**"Man what happened?" Sirius asked James.**

**"I got pulled into the water." James laughed out loud.**

**"Yeah I know that!" Sirius replied, and then they stopped talking as the lady stopped in front of some doors. **

**She knocked three times, and a man opened it, he smelled bad, and had a weird look of him. A monkey sat on his shoulder and it stared at everyone. James eyed the monkey and the monkey started making noises and ran more inside.**

**"So these are the new bunch of brats that we have this year." The man growled deeply.**

**"Yes, now bring them inside and to the front doors." The lady replied and walked in and out of sight.**

**"Follow me…or else you will be expelled." The man laughed harshly, and James and Sirius both exchanged weird looks.**

**"What's up with this guy?" Sirius mumbled.**

**"I don't know but something tells me that he thinks too highly of himself, and that were some bunch of annoying brats, well I am going to make him pay for thinking that way." James laughed.**

**"You got to be kidding me James, why do you always want to get into trouble, I know I just met you, but you sound like you like getting into trouble that's all." Remus replied smiling and thinking.**

**"Well, I don't know I think it's my blood. My dad was like me, and I'm like him, I never met him, because he died trying to save many life's." James replied looking away.**

**"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Remus said putting his head down.**

**"Don't worry about it; I just know that if my dad was here now, he'd be happy I was a brat just like him." James laughed loudly.**

**They stopped as the man did, he turned around.**

**"Wait here." He snarled and walked off some where unnoticed.**

**James and Sirius and Remus all talked about their life's to each other, while everyone else just stood around talking or looking around.**

**Chapter three: the Sorting Hat**

**"I wonder how we are going to be sorted…" Sirius mumbled looking around.**

**"Why what's the problem?" Remus asked Sirius.**

**"It's just that, I'm suppose to go into Slytherin, my parents were in Slytherin, and they expect me to go in there. I guess I should, but I want to go in the same house you guys are in, and I don't think you'll be in Slytherin." Sirius laughed and looked at the doors.**

**"Well it actually doesn't really matter what house your parents were in, I think…" James replied trying hard to think if it was or was not.**

**"We'll just have to wait and see." Remus yawned and opened a book and sat down on the bottom stair.**

**"That's the problem, I hate waiting." James and Sirius chimed in together.**

**James didn't really know what house to go in anymore, he just wanted to go in one and that was it. His parents were in Gryffindor, and that's where his brother went as well. James stared at the doors and waited for something strange and mysterious to happen. When nothing was going on, he looked away and stared at the floor.**

**The doors burst open and out walked the strict lady, she smiled, which didn't suit her, but everyone else stared.**

**"Now first years follow me please, go into two straight lines." She replied and everyone obeyed and walked in behind her. The roof wasn't there, it was replaced with the night time sky, and candles were on top of the tables, floating steadily. James and Sirius stood together, and walked together and talked about how they did that. Remus just had that book opened and didn't really pay much attention. **

**They stopped in front of the teachers table, and were surrounded by students, and ghosts. The strict lady walked up and stood besides a stool and a hat. James eyed the hat, and wondered what they had to do with it. Sirius on the other hand, thought it was something as a joke, and Remus thought maybe it had to do with something totally different. **

**Everyone was quiet, and it felt like they were waiting for something, no one was talking, just staring at the hat. So James did the same thing, and Sirius yawned and had one eye opened, he was tired. Then at the rim of the hat opened and it started to sing…**

**When I was made to sort the kids,**

**Also to try and shut their lids,**

**I am the sorting hat,**

**So don't threat,**

**I will sort you in the house you ought to be,**

**So try me on,**

**Will it be…?**

**Gryffindor the bravest of them all**

**Huffelpuff the kindest **

**Ravenclaw the cleverest**

**Slytherin the slyest of them all**

**Which one is your home?**

**Which one is your destiny?**

**Which one do you wish it to be?**

**Gryffindor! **

**Ravenclaw!**

**Huffelpuff! **

**Slytherin!**

**The sorting hat stopped, and there was a loud applause, James and Sirius looked around and started to clap as well. Remus clapped as well, he put his book into his bag and smiled.**

**"Now first years, I will call your name, and when I do you will sit on the stool and I will put the hat on your head, and you will be sorted into either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, or Slytherin." The strict lady muttered.**

**James stared now into space, bored as hell, he waited for his name to be called. It seemed like forever, boys and girls would go up and sit on the stool, and the hat would burst out GRYFFINDOR, or SLYTHERIN, or one of the other houses. James was bored, and he was about to just sit down from the long wait when his name was finally called.**

**"Potter, James." Snapped the lady loudly, so James shook his head from space and walked up towards the stool. He sat down and waited.**

**The lady didn't even have to put the hat on his head, as she dropped it down the hat burst out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The hall burst out in cheers, even though it was only from one house. James grinned and ran towards the Gryffindor table and sat down with his fellow classmates.**

**Sirius stood up and traded places with a boy named Frank Longbottom and smiled at him.**

**"I'm in Gryffindor, ha, ha, decided to go in this house, the sorting hat asked me which one and I just kept on saying Gryffindor, I will be in a lot of shit though…ha, ha." Sirius laughed and James and him turned around and stared at the Headmaster.**

**Albus Dumbledore sat there, his eyes twinkled at all of the new students, and old, he had just started, but it seemed like he was there for a lifetime already. **

**"Please be quiet." Snapped the strict lady.**

**"Thank you Professor McGonagall." Professor Dumbledore smiled, and he stood up and everyone was silent, "I will thank you first years, for coming to Hogwarts, I hope you can cope with me, since I am the new Headmaster, I hope if you have any comments or concerns, please come to me. There is also a long list of items that are banned here at Hogwarts, it contains two hundred and fifty two items, and if you would like to read them you could ask Mr. Slick, he is our caretaker here, and I think he will be gladly to help." Dumbledore smiled, and waved his hand at the monkey man. James popped his eyebrow up and stared at Sirius.**

**"I'd rather ask a criminal that was about to kill you, then that stupid oaf." James grinned and laughed.**

**"Me to, I hate that guy, even though I just met him." Sirius replied and he stared at his plate, "I'm so hungry!" He moaned.**

**"Ha, ha, maybe you should wait a little until eating, or you'll make us all sick, when you stuff your face like a wild animal." Remus yawned.**

**"HEY! That's not fair; I only do that when I really am hungry." Sirius growled at him.**

**"Take it easy or I will make both of you eat like animals." James grinned, and took out his wand.**

**Dumbledore smiled and winked at James, James knew he heard him say every word. James smiled and winked back and Dumbledore began to speak again.**

**"Now let the feast begin." Dumbledore's voice boomed across the hall and the golden plates were filled with delicious foods and treats of every kind of thing you could think of.**

**James mouth began to water and he grabbed as many things as he could get. Sirius grabbed the double of what James grabbed, and Remus just picked small things and he placed them onto his plate. When everyone was done eating and full Dumbledore stood up one more time.**

**"First years will you please follow the prefects; they will show you around, and to your common room." Dumbledore said calmly, and the hall was filled with talk and noise of people getting up and walking around. James looked around and saw a tall girl, she looked like a prefect since she was calling students over.**

**"First years for Gryffindor this way…" The girl called.**

**James ran over there, once he heard that, and Sirius followed him. Remus walked with Frank Longbottom and they started talking about things. **

**"Alright is this all of you? Okay, follow me please; my name is Rona Mila, if you need to ask any questions please ask." Rona said politely and they all followed her towards the stairs. It seemed it took along time to get there, but it was only twenty minutes. Rona talked a lot, mostly about everything she could think of. James got bored after she said alright, but looked like he was listening so she wouldn't think his mind was traveling to some other place far away.**

**They then stopped in front of a painting, it was of a fat lady, she wore a pink dress, and was talking to another painting that wore all purple, they were in a deep conversation when they got there, and it was hard for Rona to even get her attention.**

**James walked over towards the lady and yelled, "HELLO CAN WE GO IN NOW?"**

**The fat lady turned around and eyed him angrily, "Hold on you rude young man." **

**"Excuse me fat lady, but can we go in now? The password is Watermelon." Rona replied politely towards her, and she smiled at James as they were allowed in. "You have to excuse her, she does that a lot, and she doesn't realize that she is doing that, so she always turns to get mad about something." Rona laughed and pointed towards the stairs that were heading on the right. "That is where the girls dormitory will be, and the boys is on the left, I hope you like it and if any of your things is missing please contact either me, or Professor McGonagall." Rona muttered and walked off towards her own dormitory.**


	3. number Three

**Chapter three: the Sorting Hat**

**"I wonder how we are going to be sorted…" Sirius mumbled looking around.**

**"Why what's the problem?" Remus asked Sirius.**

**"It's just that, I'm suppose to go into Slytherin, my parents were in Slytherin, and they expect me to go in there. I guess I should, but I want to go in the same house you guys are in, and I don't think you'll be in Slytherin." Sirius laughed and looked at the doors.**

**"Well it actually doesn't really matter what house your parents were in, I think…" James replied trying hard to think if it was or was not.**

**"We'll just have to wait and see." Remus yawned and opened a book and sat down on the bottom stair.**

**"That's the problem, I hate waiting." James and Sirius chimed in together.**

**James didn't really know what house to go in anymore, he just wanted to go in one and that was it. His parents were in Gryffindor, and that's where his brother went as well. James stared at the doors and waited for something strange and mysterious to happen. When nothing was going on, he looked away and stared at the floor.**

**The doors burst open and out walked the strict lady, she smiled, which didn't suit her, but everyone else stared.**

**"Now first years follow me please, go into two straight lines." She replied and everyone obeyed and walked in behind her. The roof wasn't there, it was replaced with the night time sky, and candles were on top of the tables, floating steadily. James and Sirius stood together, and walked together and talked about how they did that. Remus just had that book opened and didn't really pay much attention. **

**They stopped in front of the teachers table, and were surrounded by students, and ghosts. The strict lady walked up and stood besides a stool and a hat. James eyed the hat, and wondered what they had to do with it. Sirius on the other hand, thought it was something as a joke, and Remus thought maybe it had to do with something totally different. **

**Everyone was quiet, and it felt like they were waiting for something, no one was talking, just staring at the hat. So James did the same thing, and Sirius yawned and had one eye opened, he was tired. Then at the rim of the hat opened and it started to sing…**

**When I was made to sort the kids,**

**Also to try and shut their lids,**

**I am the sorting hat,**

**So don't threat,**

**I will sort you in the house you ought to be,**

**So try me on,**

**Will it be…?**

**Gryffindor the bravest of them all**

**Huffelpuff the kindest **

**Ravenclaw the cleverest**

**Slytherin the slyest of them all**

**Which one is your home?**

**Which one is your destiny?**

**Which one do you wish it to be?**

**Gryffindor! **

**Ravenclaw!**

**Huffelpuff! **

**Slytherin!**

**The sorting hat stopped, and there was a loud applause, James and Sirius looked around and started to clap as well. Remus clapped as well, he put his book into his bag and smiled.**

**"Now first years, I will call your name, and when I do you will sit on the stool and I will put the hat on your head, and you will be sorted into either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, or Slytherin." The strict lady muttered.**

**James stared now into space, bored as hell, he waited for his name to be called. It seemed like forever, boys and girls would go up and sit on the stool, and the hat would burst out GRYFFINDOR, or SLYTHERIN, or one of the other houses. James was bored, and he was about to just sit down from the long wait when his name was finally called.**

**"Potter, James." Snapped the lady loudly, so James shook his head from space and walked up towards the stool. He sat down and waited.**

**The lady didn't even have to put the hat on his head, as she dropped it down the hat burst out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The hall burst out in cheers, even though it was only from one house. James grinned and ran towards the Gryffindor table and sat down with his fellow classmates.**

**Sirius stood up and traded places with a boy named Frank Longbottom and smiled at him.**

**"I'm in Gryffindor, ha, ha, decided to go in this house, the sorting hat asked me which one and I just kept on saying Gryffindor, I will be in a lot of shit though…ha, ha." Sirius laughed and James and him turned around and stared at the Headmaster.**

**Albus Dumbledore sat there, his eyes twinkled at all of the new students, and old, he had just started, but it seemed like he was there for a lifetime already. **

**"Please be quiet." Snapped the strict lady.**

**"Thank you Professor McGonagall." Professor Dumbledore smiled, and he stood up and everyone was silent, "I will thank you first years, for coming to Hogwarts, I hope you can cope with me, since I am the new Headmaster, I hope if you have any comments or concerns, please come to me. There is also a long list of items that are banned here at Hogwarts, it contains two hundred and fifty two items, and if you would like to read them you could ask Mr. Slick, he is our caretaker here, and I think he will be gladly to help." Dumbledore smiled, and waved his hand at the monkey man. James popped his eyebrow up and stared at Sirius.**

**"I'd rather ask a criminal that was about to kill you, then that stupid oaf." James grinned and laughed.**

**"Me to, I hate that guy, even though I just met him." Sirius replied and he stared at his plate, "I'm so hungry!" He moaned.**

**"Ha, ha, maybe you should wait a little until eating, or you'll make us all sick, when you stuff your face like a wild animal." Remus yawned.**

**"HEY! That's not fair; I only do that when I really am hungry." Sirius growled at him.**

**"Take it easy or I will make both of you eat like animals." James grinned, and took out his wand.**

**Dumbledore smiled and winked at James, James knew he heard him say every word. James smiled and winked back and Dumbledore began to speak again.**

**"Now let the feast begin." Dumbledore's voice boomed across the hall and the golden plates were filled with delicious foods and treats of every kind of thing you could think of.**

**James mouth began to water and he grabbed as many things as he could get. Sirius grabbed the double of what James grabbed, and Remus just picked small things and he placed them onto his plate. When everyone was done eating and full Dumbledore stood up one more time.**

**"First years will you please follow the prefects; they will show you around, and to your common room." Dumbledore said calmly, and the hall was filled with talk and noise of people getting up and walking around. James looked around and saw a tall girl, she looked like a prefect since she was calling students over.**

**"First years for Gryffindor this way…" The girl called.**

**James ran over there, once he heard that, and Sirius followed him. Remus walked with Frank Longbottom and they started talking about things. **

**"Alright is this all of you? Okay, follow me please; my name is Rona Mila, if you need to ask any questions please ask." Rona said politely and they all followed her towards the stairs. It seemed it took along time to get there, but it was only twenty minutes. Rona talked a lot, mostly about everything she could think of. James got bored after she said alright, but looked like he was listening so she wouldn't think his mind was traveling to some other place far away.**

**They then stopped in front of a painting, it was of a fat lady, she wore a pink dress, and was talking to another painting that wore all purple, they were in a deep conversation when they got there, and it was hard for Rona to even get her attention.**

**James walked over towards the lady and yelled, "HELLO CAN WE GO IN NOW?"**

**The fat lady turned around and eyed him angrily, "Hold on you rude young man." **

**"Excuse me fat lady, but can we go in now? The password is Watermelon." Rona replied politely towards her, and she smiled at James as they were allowed in. "You have to excuse her, she does that a lot, and she doesn't realize that she is doing that, so she always turns to get mad about something." Rona laughed and pointed towards the stairs that were heading on the right. "That is where the girls dormitory will be, and the boys is on the left, I hope you like it and if any of your things is missing please contact either me, or Professor McGonagall." Rona muttered and walked off towards her own dormitory. **

**-authors comments-**

**Hey everyone, I hope you like my story, and I'm sorry if I'm confusing you about my story. I said that James had siblings, and some of you think I didn't read the books, but I did. I'm just saying he did in this story. You'll see in the middle of story why I said he had siblings. If there are any punctuations or miss of spelling that I have in my story, I will be thankful if you could tell me. **

**Thanks a lot **

**S.T.A.G**


End file.
